Entering text on mobile devices is difficult for users. Mobile devices have small displays and reduced size keyboards that make it difficult for users to quickly type text messages to other users. Some existing systems provide word prediction based on text input. The predictions rely on words previously input by a user. As the user inputs text into a computing device, the text input is matched against the previously input words to determine if any words or phrases match the text input. Any matches to the user input are sent to the input method that then displays the words on the display for the user to select. The user either selects the words on the display or continues typing.
Existing systems, however, provide the same word prediction when communicating with different people. For example, when the user sends an electronic message to a manager, the user is likely to use words such as the names of other co-workers, business contacts, or current projects. When the user sends messages to a family member, the user will likely not use the same set of words.